


Sacrificing Big Feelings

by StrwbrryIce



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrwbrryIce/pseuds/StrwbrryIce
Summary: After the battle at the Storm Spire, a certain Moonshadow elf has started to carry big feelings about her new human lover.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Sacrificing Big Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first "The Dragon Prince" fanfic. A one-shot no less. I'm trying to do these so I can start getting into finishing writing pieces that I start. What better way to do that by writing fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy it!

After bringing back Azymondias to his mother and fighting off the army of grotesque humans, night had finally fallen at the Storm Spire. Everyone had decided to sleep on or around it for the night. Some patrolled to keep everyone safe and some watched the prisoners. Amongst those that are awake was Rayla. She had been given a spot near the dragon queen and prince's abode along with Ezran and Callum. She was bothered by a thought that had occurred to her after the battle. Definitely not sleeping anytime soon despite her efforts in drifting away into unconsciousness.

She got up quietly and left the cave, going up to the peak of the mountain to think. As Rayla walked up the stairs, she remembered what had happened just hours before now. She almost died. That part didn't matter to her— it is her job to protect Azymondias after all. But the worst part was that stupid Callum had jumped after her. Apparently, he didn't know if the wing spell would work she had later learned. What if it hadn't? She and Callum would've gone splat! Flat as a mooncake. Just imagining him dead makes her feel, sad? Scared? Both? She's willing to put her life on the line, but not Callum's.

Her vision started to blur and she lifted a hand to rub at her eyes. She felt something wet, tears, coming out of her eyes. Just great, here she was, a Moonshadow elf, former assassin and now Dragon Guard, crying about death. Death! Something that shouldn't bother her at all as a Moonshadow elf. She sat down at the top of the stairs, higher thoughts whirling around in her head.

"Mind if I join?" A familiar voice asked. Rayla quickly wiped away her tears and saw Callum peaking from around the corner with a small smile on his face. The stupid, dumb human face she fell in love with. She gave him a small nod, watching him sit down next to her.

"Can't sleep?" Callum spoke. Rayla looked away but gave another nod. She felt his hand on top of hers, holding it gently.

"I think, we should talk about some big feelings you might be having now," Callum moved closer to Rayla. "You look too worried for someone who just saved the dragon prince." He brought his other hand to Rayla's cheek and guided her face to look at him. Callum was looking into her eyes, searching for something that was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

Rayla took a deep breath before she decided to talk. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. It felt weird to try to talk about what she's feeling. Being all mushy and feelsy was still new to her. Callum squeezed her hand, encouraging her to take her time. After another deep breath, she was finally able to talk.

"I keep thinking about what happened up here," Rayla choked out. "I was so ready to sacrifice my life to protect Zym, but seeing how you jumped off after me... it was scary." She turned to look over at Callum, remembering how they had both been hurdling to the ground with no confidence that they would live to see tomorrow. How Callum had jumped despite having no need to.

"You're too precious, Callum! A human mage who can use magic without any help from a primal stone. It's a change in history! I'm just another Moonshadow elf who's easily expendable and knows how to 'slish slash'." She felt tears forming in her eyes once more and on the brink of overflowing out of her eyes.

"You are not just 'another Moonshadow elf', you're Rayla! I jumped after you because, in case you forgot, I love you. And I know there are others who love you too. We've been through so many things in a short time, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be there with me. You're the Moonshadow elf I'd do anything for." He closed the gap between them and hugged her tight. Callum inhaled shakily before speaking again.

"I was so terrified when I saw you push Viren and fell off this peak with him. And, I felt helpless. But knowing that I might have a chance to save you, I decided to try and hope that the wing spell works." Callum squeezed Rayla tight before he broke off the hug and placed his hands on Rayla's shoulders, looking at her with an unfamiliar intensity coming from his jade green eyes.

"You always sacrifice yourself like the hero you are, but there are people who care about you, Rayla. I know you might feel like sacrificing your life is the only option to save the world, but it doesn't have to be. I don't think I could move on if I didn't go after you."

Tears finally flowed out of Rayla's eyes and trickled down her face. Her breaths became erratic and her silent sobs entwined with hiccups. Callum lifted his hands and cupped Rayla's face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. She usually felt uncomfortable being vulnerable in front of someone, but with Callum, it felt as if she wasn't showing weakness. She felt understood and comforted. Leaning in for a kiss, Rayla closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Callum's neck.

"Be like that," Callum said as they broke off to get some air. "Be selfish." Rayla couldn't help but laugh a little. Their foreheads touched as they looked at each other. Having gone through so much good and bad, Rayla was glad tenfold that she had Callum— and others— to be there with her on their journey to Xadia and the Storm Spire.

They finally brought peace between both the human lands and Xadia. Of course, there will be new problems like Claudia and how to contain the fire-imbued humans, but Rayla is happy to accept the new challenges with Callum by her side.


End file.
